1. Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to a speaker, and more particularly, to an earphone device having sound guiding structures.
2. Related Art
Sound-producing devices, such as earphones, loudspeakers, and voice boxes, are pretty common products on the market. People can feel relaxing and entertaining by listening and enjoying music produced by these sound-producing devices.
Nevertheless, consumers pay more and more attention on sound qualities along with the improvement of technologies. In order to have better sound qualities, most of sound-producing devices install different transducers which are respectively responsible for producing different ranges of sound frequencies. The transducers, such as treble speaker units and woofer speaker units, are designed for properly producing corresponding ranges of sound frequencies. As a result, the sound qualities of the sound-producing devices including different transducers can be improved.
Sounds produced by the transducers responsible for different ranges of sound frequencies have different wavelengths. Therefore, the configurations in terms of the structures of the treble speaker units and woofer speaker units in sound-producing devices are very important. Such configurations are key factors for decreasing the interference between different wavelengths or frequencies of sounds.